Elementals Vs Demons (On Hold)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: Not everypony has a special ability. A few of them do. Apple Bloom was one of them. However, they are very dangerous and she has had the worst experience of her life. She had killed Sweetie Belle. But she doesn't want to hurt anypony. She couldn't control them. But once she gets better, she will do anything to protect her. (AU) Spike x DT romance and SweetieBloom friendship.


**I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Just... school is overwhelming me, emotional problems, family problems, too many dark thoughts. Just... gatta get over that. I need to. For FanFiction sake! Gosh! Okay... So... Other than that stuff I am dealing with, I spent my time on FimFiction. If you wanna check me out, my username is RainbowDestroyer. Anyways... here's a story nopony asked for.**

* * *

Apple Bloom kept her hooves on the pond. She concentrated as her eyes closed shut, making sure her posture was perfect. The water acted successfully as she clenched her teeth. She was one with the water. She opened her eyes, shinning brilliantly as it can. She made sure her body was low, forearms raising from the sparkling water. Her left forearm was low while her right was up. She made slight pressure onto the water, making sure that it will respond successfully again. Her right hoof clenched as her left went behind her. Slowly but perfectly, her left hoof made contact with her right.

As the two were connected, water formed in them. She pulled her forearms backwards as the water in her hooves became bigger. The red headed filly clenched her eyes shut once more and let out a little yelp, but it didn't stop her. As the water was big enough, she threw it against her target, a tree, and it decendegrated.

Apple Bloom placed her head down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's my fault your in this state."

The filly glanced over at the decendegraded tree again, causing her to bite her lip. However, after a few moments, she stumped her hoof onto the ground without hesitation. "But once you get better, you'll see that I controlled them!"

Apple Bloom sighed as she was beginning to reflect on what happened.

* * *

 _Apple Bloom and her best friend Sweetie Belle were in the pond swimming. Splashing, laughing, playful kicks and nudges. They were all innocent. And not's let forget the water. The colorful streaks, the way it rises at will, the way it goes left to right, the way it glimmers and sparkles. They loved it all. But Apple Bloom was afraid. Although water is amazing and filled with bueaty, she knew the dangers of it. After all, she is a water elemental._

 _The danger of water could lead to so many type of horrible conclusions. Drowning... death._

 _Water went up into her forearms, a sign showing that she needs to calm down. After a few low breathing techniques AppleJack taught her, she tried hard not to EVER have thoughts like that. Ever! Apple Bloom knows that if she just keep calm, everything would be fine. Plus, Sweetie Belle is the element of ice and snow. Water was in snow so Sweetie should be able to control Bloom when she's going crazy. Besides, Sweetie Belle was great at controlling her powers. One of the best has anypony has seen._

 _A powerful wave stoke down, diving into the two fillies. Apple Bloom, reacting quickly, grabbed Sweetie's arm and dragged her down the water with her. As the red head attempted to swim to shore, rings of water surrounded Belle's waist, making her let go of her friend's grip. Bloom was then forcefully pushed against the shore._

 _"Apple Bloom! Help me!"_

 _"Try holding it off! I'll save you!"_

 _Sweetie did just that. She tried freezing them. She tried using all the combat techniques she knew. She kicked, squirmed around. Nothing. It was like she wasn't even doing anything._

 _Apple Bloom was deep under the water. She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard. However, the waves didn't do as she wanted them to. The waves grabbed Apple Bloom by the neck and threw her onto the shore. Bloom panted before getting up again. She placed her left forearm down and her right up. She spinner them around anf tried to her bestest ability to control the waves and release Sweetie Belle. But, it didn't happen. What did happen was just Bloom's nightmare._

The waves sunk Sweetie Belle deep into the water. Apple Bloom screamed as she dove right in to save her. However, the water pinned Apple Bloom down. "SWEETIE BELLE!"

"A... Apple Bloom," she coughed.

Apple Bloom eyes glowed with anger and determination as she tried to save them both. Or at least Sweetie Belle. But... nothing. Sweetie Belle was then sunked lower,. Apple Bloom saw visions of Sweetie Belle drowning. "NO!"

The waves were suddenly in her control. However, Bloom couldn't control her anger or her fear. Sweetie Belle coughed some more as shades of green came around, surrounding the water. Sweetie gasped. "APPLE BLOOM!"

The red headed filly's eyes were poison green, water turning the exact color as her eyes. She clenched her teeth, trying her best to control it. But that only concluded to the waves rushing faster. Sweetie's eyes began to close, feeling her voice leaving her. Her friend looked at her with green eyes, which then widened in fear and realization. 'CONTROL IT! SWEETIE BELLE IS GOING TO DIE!"

That only made it worse.

Sweetie Belle felt the sharp pain in her started with her forearms and ended with her head. Her head felt like glass carving words onto it, trying desperately for the words to sound deep.

Sweetie's cough sounded croaked and Bloom noticed, which made it even worse. Bloom's heartbeat reached her ears, feeling her heart in her throat. This caused the waves to not only turn into a darker green, but into a bright purple.

They felt like razers as they slashed onto her ribs. She felt them slice her throat, which made it even harder to breathe.

"A... Apple Bloom... G... goodbye..."

"Sweetie! No!"

A final slice to the throat made it clear that it was time for her last breathe.

Last breather.

With a pathetic, low, wheezy huff, Sweetie's eyes closed completely, her body numb.

Apple Bloom's eyes were filled with tears as the waves around her began rushing faster behind her.


End file.
